


Brother's Keeper

by scifigeek14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Pre-Canon, chuck voice over, could be read as wincest if you want, mostly brotherly feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam went off to Stanford, Dean would check up on him at least once a month.</p>
<p>A Chuck Voice Over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamie55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie55/gifts).



> A Birthday Gift for Char (Jamie-55). Just a little drabble.
> 
> Prompt: Spn ficlet, dean, set right after/around when Sam left -prepilot. Happy or angsty.

Chuck Voice Over:

 

After Sam went off to Stanford, Dean would check up on him at least once a month. He’d set up a hunt in the area, making sure that he has the time to duck his head in. He never had to take care of monsters on the actual campus because, despite claiming to be out of the game, Sam always took out any monsters that put the co-eds in immediate danger. Dean knew that Sam could handle anything that college life threw at him; it didn’t stop him from worrying.

The fact that John ditched Dean for solo hunters not soon after Sam left made it easy for Dean to make these day trips. Only once did a check in with his father make Dean a week late. He checked on Sam twice the month.

Dean would usually park the Impala outside of the bounds of the main campus, so that Sam didn’t catch a glimpse of the recognizable car. He’s leave John’s old leather coat in the trunk too, even don a baseball cap, to blend in with the local color. Sometimes he’d drink a deer at a sports bar while Sam watched the game with friends on the other side of the room, separated only by the mass of bodies cheering at every score. Sam never noticed him in the crowd. Other times, he would just stake out a restaurant, a class building, or Sam’s apartment from across the street.

He was there when Sam got his first C grade ever. Dean left some chocolate in Sam’s mailbox. To this day, Sam thinks the gift came from Jess. Speaking of Jessica,  Dean got to watch as Sam’s admirations for her grew into love. Dean had planned on fixing up a car for Sam as a wedding gift, because a wedding had seemed inevitable.

Dean was so used to looking over his brother’s shoulder whenever he was on campus that even after they had teamed up again for a hunt, he still watched Sam’s apartment that night. That was why he was there to pull him out of the fire in the middle of the night.

Sam doesn’t know any of this, of course. Dean never told and doesn’t plan to. Sam would probably accuse Dean of treating him like a little kid. But the truth was that had allowed Dean to watch Sam become a man. And Sam would never admit that he had always felt as though Dean was never that far away. Or, that there were times when he would wake up in the middle of the night, torn from sleep by a nightmare, and the comfort that came from that sense of protection was all that could lull him back to sleep in peace.


End file.
